Laplace
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: Puede un viaje en el tiempo cambiar para siempre la relacion de Lincoln y Lisa? Contiene Loudcest, LisaxLincoln.


AN: Hola! He aqui mi primer Fic de TLH y... Pues no se que mas decirles, hace mucho que no escribo nada en español y estoy algo nervioso x.x En cualquier caso este fic trata sobre una loca idea que tuve para hacer un Loudcest entre Lincoln y Lisa, espero sea de su agrado n.n

Lisa se encontraba en su habitacion tratando de resolver una muy larga ecuacion matematica, tan larga que ya abarcaba unas diez pizarras y sin embargo la solucion aun la eludia, acaso no tomo en cuenta las 16 dimensiones sub-atomicas o las variables quanticas?

"Mmm... A peshar de aun no conshegir una respueshta concluyente losh datosh me indican que el buen Einshtein estaba equivocado." Dijo la joven Loud a su aun mas joven hermana con quien compartia habitacion, sin embargo la bebe se encontraba dormida desde hace ya varias horas, fue entonces que Lisa se dio cuenta que ya eran mas de las 3 am, nuevamente habia perdido el sentido del tiempo y perdido todo su tiempo de sueño trabajando en esa ecuacion.

"Diablosh... Si tan solo pudiese resholver esta ecushion el tiempo dejaria de ser un problema." Dicha ecuacion era una nueva version de la teoria de la relatividad la cual diferia de la original en cuanto al viaje en el tiempo, en dicha ecuacion el viajar en el tiempo era factible ya que no se limitaba a viajar atras u adelante sino tambien a izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo en incluso en diagonal.

Viendo la hora, la genio de cabello castaño se resigno a tratar de dormir por lo menos unas pocas horas antes del amanecer.

Horas mas tarde era otro dia normal en la residencia Loud, cada quien estaba enfocado en sus propios asuntos y esto no era una excepcion para Lincoln quien se encontraba en su habitacion leyendo sus comics sin preocupacion alguna, disfrutando esos efimeros momentos de paz que el sabia pronto terminarian gracias a alguna de sus hermanas, sin embargo el estaba bien con esto, en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado, él aceptaba y e incluso disfrutaba lidiar con los problemas de sus hermanas.

*¡Knock! ¡Knock!* Tocaron a su puerta, Lincoln instintivamente salto de su cama dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero por un segundo se detuvo a pensar ¿en que clase de situacion seria arrastrado hoy? Quizas Lynn necesitaba utilizarlo como saco de boxeo o Lola tenia alguna peticion absurda pero tampoco descarta la posibilidad de que se tratase de una broma de Luan sin embargo sus dudas pronto se disiparon en el momento en que abrio la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con una de sus hermanas.

"Hey Lincoln!" Saludo Luna con su fiel guitarra en mano.

"Ehh..? Hola Luna, necesitas algo?" Sonrio el joven de cabellos blancos, esperando que el problema a afrontar no fuese demasiado grave.

"De hecho..." Comenzo a explicar la rockera pero fue prontamente interrumpida por la intromision de otra Loud a la habitacion de Lincoln.

"Con permiso, Lincoln ven conmigo ahora mismo." Ordeno Lisa quien acababa de entrar subitamente a la habitacion.

"Oye! Lincoln iba a ayudarme con el bajo y..!?" Decia Luna pero sus palabras por lo visto habian caido en oidos sordos ya que la pequeña genio parecio no escucharla en lo absoluto o posiblemente solo la ignoro mientras tomo a Lincoln por la manga de su camisa y lo arrastro fuera de su habitacion con una fuerza que superaba incluso la de Lynn.

"Lisa!? Que estas haciendo? Y desde cuando eres tan fuerte?" Cuestiono el hermano mayor a su hermana menor, la pequeña de lentes solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada que lo dejo helado y siguio arrastrandolo hasta llegar al patio trasero.

"Espera aqui Lincoln, no te muevas ni un nanometro de alli, ¿si?" Ordeno Lisa en un tono casi amenazante a su hermano mayor antes de volver a entrar la casa.  
A pesar de no comprender que ocurria en lo absoluto, Lincoln decidio acatar la orden de su hermana y esperar alli.

Mientras tanto de regreso en la habitacion de Lincoln, Lisa se encontraba colocando una camara oculta para obtener datos acerca de los patrones de sueño de su hermano pero fue entonces cuando alguien abrio la puerta sin previo aviso e irrumpio dentro de la habitacion, se trataba de... Lisa.  
En efecto, habian no una sino dos Lisas frente a frente, la Lisa que recien habia entrado tenia una expresion seria e imperturbable en su rostro mientras que el rostro de la Lisa que se encontraba previamente en la habitacion no reflejaba mas que sorpresa e incredulidad con un pequeño toque de curiosidad e intriga. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

"Saludos Yo misma ¿o deberia decir Lisa?" Dijo la Lisa que habia entrado de sorpresa rompiendo el hielo.

"Est eshta una broma de Luan o acasho..?" Cuestiono la otra Lisa, a pesar de verse identicas existia cierta diferencia apreciable en su forma de hablar.

"Lamentable y/o afortunadamente, no. Esto no es una broma, yo soy una Lisa Loud proveniente de el futuro de otra linea de tiempo tentativamente llamada 'Primer mundo'." Explico la ahora identificada Lisa del primer mundo a su contraparte de esta linea de tiempo.

"Utilizashtes mi... nuestra vershion de la teoria de la relatividad amplificada para viajar al pasado shubjetivo de otra linea de tiempo para evitar paradojast?" Pregunto Lisa esperando la confirmacion de la viajera del tiempo, aunque la respuesta obviamente era "si", ambas eran Lisa, ambas eran igual de inteligentes y llegar a es conclusion era casi instintivo.

"Exacto, pero la pregunta que realmente importa no es el ¿como? sino el ¿por que?" Respondio la otra Lisa.

"Obviamente traesh contigo informazion de el futuro."

"¿Recuerdas a el 'demonio de Laplace'? Como todos los demonios de la fisica es un ser teorico con capacidades sobrehumanas pero no sobrenaturales, este en particular con la capacidad de analizar y sequenciar toda la informacion en el universo con el fin de predecir el futuro." Explico la Lisa proveniente del futuro.

"¿A que viene todo eshto al caso?" Pregunto Lisa nuevamente en vista que la declaracion anterior por parte de su otra yo carecia de contexto y era poco informativa.

"Veras... en mi futuro muchas cosas han ocurrido, cosas malas... Y para corregirlo tuve yo que convertirme yo misma en un demonio de Laplace." Declaro la Lisa proviniente de el primer mundo.

"Impositble un humano no puede..." Replico Lisa pero fue entonces cuando la Lisa del futuro retiro sus anteojos de su rostro revelando que su ojo izquierdo era completamente robotico, en efecto la mayor parte de su cuerpo era robotico, esto explicaba como un humano era capaz de lograr tal asaña.

"Al convertir mi cuerpo en una computadora quantica gane la capacidad de observar y calcular todas las posibilidades, de esta manera rastree el origen de los eventos que arruinarian mi futuro hasta el dia de hoy y regrese en el tiempo para hacer que TU tomes la decision correcta."

"¿Cual est esha decitsion?"

"Alejate de Lincoln, olvidate de el y no vuelvas a interferir en su vida nunca mas." La Lisa del presente quedo helada al escuchar esto ¿como el alejarse de Lincoln podria salvar el futuro? eso no tenia sentido alguno... ¿o si?

"¿Por que?" Fue todo lo que alcanzo a preguntar la Lisa del presente.

"Ya debes de haberte dado cuenta, despues de todo tu eres yo, pero si es necesario te lo dire, tu irracional amor por Lincoln es la mayor distraccion que tendremos en nuestras vidas." Lisa del presente no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esto, era cierto, ella sentia algo mas que un simple amor fraternal por su hermano mayor.

"En todas las incontables futuros que he calculado el mundo termina pagando el precio por nuestro egoismo al desperdiciar nuestro valioso tiempo en una relacion sin futuro com nuestro propio hermano mientras que en aquellos futuros sin la variable Lincoln los avances que desarrollaremos en todos los campos de la ciencia efectivamente salvaran a la humanidad de toda posible amenaza." Cada palabra de la maquina que alguna vez fue ella misma en otro universo rompian el corazon de la pequeña Lisa en pedazos.

"Ahora que he expuesto los hechos dime si consideras el valor de pasar tiempo con Lincoln es superior al de el futuro de la humanidad." Cuestiono nuevamente la Lisa del futuro.

"Lo vale." Respondio en seco la castaña a su otra yo.

"Debo advertirte que si continuas por ese camino cual necia terminaras sufriendo lo mismo y perdiendo lo mismo que yo y algun dia seras tu quien este en mi lugar tratando de persuadir a otra Lisa del pasado." Dijo la chica proveniente del futuro, como un "Demonio de Laplace" ella facilmente podia calcular y conocer el futuro mas provable, pero aun asi... ¿Estaba el futuro realmente escrito en piedra? ¿Deberia Lisa cargar con esta cruz en todas las posibles lineas de tiempo? Siendo una genio Lisa podia disernir facilmente las respuestas a estas interrogantes y el porvenir no se veia para nada bien, tal y como su yo del futuro habia dicho...

"Voy a aposhtar." Exclamo la joven Loud quien a pesar de estar entre la espada y la pared no flaqueaba en tomar su decision, gracias a esta viajera del tiempo ella ahora conocia los riesgos y las consecuencias de su decision y los aceptaba, ella estaba mas que dispuesta a apostar contra todas estas nefastas posibilidades.

"Si ese es el caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ya bastante he interferido en esta linea de tiempo pero dime ¿por que? ¿Que motiva esa decision tan egoista e irracional?"

"Porque amo a Lincoln, mas que como hermano y de hoy en adelante se lo demoshtrare, yo no me convertire en ti... no sacrificare mi humanidad ni mi amor por Lincoln para saltvar el mundo porque soy una egoista." Dijo Lisa quien no tenia temor al futuro ni le apenaba ser una egoista ya que eso es una de las cosas que la hacen humana.

"Es una pena... Espero disfrutes tu tiempo junto a Lincoln tanto como yo lo hice antes de perder mi humanidad... Y ten cuidado con Lynn, ella tambien esta interesada en el." Advirtio la Lisa del futuro antes de darle la espalda a su yo del presente, ante estas palabras Lisa solo pudo pensar "Lo sabia!" con respecto a la parte sobre Lynn.

"Est todo?" Pregunto la Lisa del presente al ver que su otra yo se disponia a irse.

"Si."

"Deberiash hablar con tu Lincoln." Sugirio Lisa a su contraparte del futuro.

"Quizas, pero eso no resolvera nada, mi Lincoln ya no es la persona que tu conoces." Respondio la Lisa mecanica antes de que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por una esfera de luz que rapidamente se extendio unos cuantos centimetros a su alrededor para luego desaparecer dejando el suelo y paredes que llegaron a tocarla derretidos o en llamas.

De regreso al patio trasero Lincoln aun permanecia en donde la Lisa del futuro lo habia dejado, no hace falta decir que ya comenzaba a molestarse y sentia la tentacion de abandonar dicho lugar.  
Fue entonces cuando Lisa aparecio y camino en direccion al peliblanco, su rostro como muchas otras veces era adornado por aquella expresion indiferente tan tipica de ella.

"¿Ocurre algo Lisa?" Pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad.

"No est nada." Dijo Lisa justo en el momento en el cual finalmente llego a estar frente a frente con su hermano.

"Esta... ¿bien?" Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Lincoln pudo pronunciar antes de ser tomado por sorpresa a causa de un repentino abrazo por parte de su hermana menor que a pesar de ser inesperado no fue mal recibido, al contrario, la primera reaccion del joven Loud fue corresponder a dicho abrazo.

"Te amo Lincoln." Murmuro Lisa mientras se aferraba a su hermano con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo poseia como si quisiera dejar en claro que era suyo y nada ni nadie podia arrebatarselo, por su parte el desconocia que pudo causar tan inesperado abrazo pero lisa era su hermana y como tal la amaba, ademas no podia negar que ciertamente estaba disfrutando semejante muestra de afecto.

¿FIN?

AN: Uff... Quizas me extendi un poco pero esta hecho! Un fic de TLH centrado en la relacion entre Lincoln y Lisa, creo no quedo nada mal pero aun no lo he releido y posiblemente este lleno de errores x.x Escribir un fic nuevamente en español fue ciertamente un desafio ya que me he acostumbrado demasiado al ingles, espero disfruten de el n.n

Con un poco de suerte y un algo de inspiracion quizas escriba una secuela relatando que sucedio con la Lisa del futuro al regresar al primer mundo... Sin embargo tengo muchos proyectos retrasados de modo que no prometo nada x.x Tambien estoy pensando en escribir otro Fic de TLH en el cual aparescan uno o dos de mis OCs xD

Finalmente, tambien quisiera agradecer a MontanaHatsune92 cuyos fics de THL me dieron la inspiracion para escribir este fic... Eres genial! :D


End file.
